NaWen and NaruSasu Valentine's Day One-Shots
by Ellieredheart
Summary: Hey guys! This is yet again another series of One-Shots, but for Valentine's Day this time! There will be 14 of them, not sure how many will be NaWen and how many for NaruSasu. But there's a slight chance that the majority will be NaruSasu. QUICK NOTE: THERE WILL BE SLOW UPDATES, I'LL TRY TO FINISH UP BEFORE MARCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! Welcome to the NaWen Valentine's Day One-Shots, since everyone enjoyed the NaWen Christmas One-Shots I decided to make a Valentine's Day series, so I hope you enjoy them as much as you all did the Christmas ones, and hopefully I'll make quicker updates, NOT DAILY. I apologize if I can't do daily updates, it's because of school, so it'll be a lot harder to update daily, but to make it up to you guys I'll do 14 One-Shots! So they'll last the entire month, they'll be updated once it is possible. So I promise I'll have quicker updates, and you'll have 14 One-Shots! So I hope you like the first one~**

~Pocky Game~

It was cold day out in Magnolia, our fellow Salamander was out in town buying something…unusual. I mean seriously when would you EVER see THE Natsu Dragneel buying pocky of all the things. Well today was Valentine's Day and he was thinking of doing something with a certain bluenette, but how will he get her to do it?

"Hi Salamander! What're you doing out here on Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you be with that young lady, what's her name? Ah Wendy!" The shopkeeper asked which made the pinkette blush in embarrassment. "U-Uh, I j-just wanted t-to see if you had p-pocky!" Natsu said nervously which made the shopkeeper smirk. "Oh? What flavor did you have in mind?" He asked while making his eyebrows go up and down. "C-Chocolate! Or s-strawberry!" The dragon slayer answered. "Sorry buddy we only have strawberry, we ran out of chocolate." He said. "T-That's fine! How much?" Natsu asked. "500 J." He said. "Ok! Let me get the cash." Natsu said while pulling out some jewels.

After Natsu paid the shopkeeper he left to go to the guild to see if the petite dragon slayer was there.

Meanwhile Wendy was not in the guild, instead she was out shopping for what d'ya know….POCKY AS WELL!

"Hi there! D-Do you have some s-strawberry pocky by any chance?" The bluenette asked. _"Crap! This is Natsu's crush, I can't reveal the plan or give her pocky!"_ The shopkeeper thought. "Well hello there to you Wendy-san, I'm sorry I sold the last one today to a secret someone." He said with a closed-eye smile. "Secret someone?" She questions. "Yes! In fact he was here a few minutes ago!" He added. "Oh ok." She replied in a sad tone. "Now don't be like that, it's Valentine's Day! Shouldn't you be out with Natsu?" He asked which made her a blushing mess that could put Erza's hair color to shame. "U-Uh N-Natsu-san? H-He would n-never ask me to be his V-Valentine for s-sure." She said in a saddened tone. "Come on Wendy-san, who wouldn't ask you? You're perfect for him!" He said reassuringly.

Then it hit her.

"Was Natsu-san the one who bought the last box?" She asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that." He said. "Oh ok. W-Well have a good night!" She said while walking off. "You too Wendy!" He said with a wink.

While she was walking back to her home at Fairy Hills, Natsu was searching the guild hall for her.

" _Where is she? I can't smell her, so I think she left a while ago- WAIT! It's faint but she's going to…her house?!"_ Natsu thought.

" _I doubt Natsu-san would ever ask me to be his Valentine, after all there are so many girls who like him and look better than me…WAIT! I smell him, what's he doing?"_ Wendy thought.

"WENDY!" He called out. "N-Natsu-san?!" She questions. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you." He said between pants. "W-Well I w-went to get some pocky, b-but they w-were all out." She said. _"All out?"_ He thought. "Well, I g-got some." He said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Strawberry?" She questions. "Well I wanted to spend the day with you, but you were nowhere to be seen, and I wanted to share these with you, since this is your favorite." He said. "H-How did you k-know?" She asked. "I've seen you eating them before, n-not that I was stalking y-you!" He said which made her giggle. "Well, I-I'd love to share t-them with y-you." She finally said. "Great! Let's go to your place!" He said which made her blush. "O-Ok." She said.

As they were walking to Wendy's dorm, Wendy was starting to get nervous, cause she knew that Erza hated when guys were in Fairy Hills since it is a rule.

"N-Natsu-san?" She starts. "Yeah?" He asks. "D-Don't you think Erza-san will get upset if she sees you here?" She asked. "No, I heard that she's out with Jellal, so they'll probably be out for a while knowing them." He said. "A-Alright." She said while unlocking her door. _"At least Carla isn't here."_ She thought.

"So Wendy." He starts. "Yes Natsu-san?" She asks. "Have you ever heard of the pocky game?" He asked. "N-No, what's that?" She asks.

Natsu then grabbed the box of strawberry-flavored pocky and started explaining.

"Well you put the dipped end in your mouth, while I take the other end." He said while putting one in her mouth. "And then you try to get to the middle, like a race." He said while putting his end in his mouth. "Ready?" He asked while she nodded. "Start!" He said.

As they were nibbling on the pocky Wendy didn't realize the she was about to win until Natsu sped up and their lips met. It was so sweet and soft, like strawberries. It had a warm feeling that felt just right as well, a feeling where you just couldn't let go, alas they ran out of air.

"Now I understand what the pocky game is." The bluenette said while touching her lips and blushing a shade of that tipped pocky. "Well we've got a full box." Natsu said while grinning. "So let's finish it!" he said. "let's do it!" She agreed.

And with that they sat there all night playing the pocky game, numerous kisses came from it, along with the sweet taste of strawberries. Now this is a perfect way to spend Valentine's Day, just by playing the pocky game.

 **Author's note: Well guys I hope you enjoyed the first day! I can't promise that the next update will be tomorrow, but I will try dattebayo! I was also thinking about a NaruSasu One-Shot for Valentine's Day, what do ya think? Let me know by sending a message or commenting/ reviewing I guess. But until that happens I'll see you all soon! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with another Valentine's Day themed One-Shot! Sorry for the delay, but I did say I wasn't going to do frequent updates because of school, but yeah I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll see you guys later!~**

 **Oh and by the way, this is a crossover and Naruto and Sasuke are both 17.**

~Valentine's Day Spin Off! Naruto and Sasuke?! Natsu and Wendy?!~

It was a pretty breezy day out in Konoha, both the Haruno, the Uzumaki and the Uchiha were busy doing their own thing while awaiting for Kakashi-sensei to FINALLY arrive for their next mission, but alas all they got was a letter from Guy-sensei.

"Ugh where the hell is he?!" Sakura called out while punching Naruto. "I-I don't know Sakura-chan?! B-Believe it!" Naruto replied in fear. "Well he's always late with his lame-ass excuses, but he's taking way too long." Sasuke replied coolly. "Oh yeah teme?! What makes ya think that?!" Naruto questioned. "Shut up dobe, it's way too early for yelling." Sasuke said to him. "OH YEAH-."

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when Guy-sensei appeared in front of them. He was carrying a piece of paper that seemed to be addressed to…Sasuke and Naruto?!

"Guy-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura questions. "Well Kakashi told me to give this to Sasuke and Naruto with the power of youth!" He said with a thumbs up and a sparkly smile. "A letter?! WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto asked. "Kakashi had to do an A-ranked mission for Lady Tsunade, so he won't be back until Valentine's Day." Guy-sensei explained. "Alright, but why's the letter for me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I have strict orders to not say anything in front of anyone but you 2, or open it myself." He said. "Ok?" Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun! Right after you and that idiot read it can you tell me about it?!" Sakura asked excitedly. "No, it's strict orders." Sasuke said. "Come on teme, we can tell Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto said. "Don't you understand the meaning of 'no' usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked. "Hey you 2, stop complaining. Just go somewhere private and open the letter." Guy-sensei said to them. "Hn, let's go." Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's hand. "OI THIS IS WEIRD! LET GO!" Naruto said. "SASUKE-KUN, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIS HAND! LET GO NARUTO!" Sakura called out. "I can't Sakura-chan!" Naruto said nervously. "CHAAAA!"

As Sasuke was dragging Naruto to a private place they didn't realize that someone was following close behind.

"Good, they're gonna open it, now I can leave for my _mission_."

With that said the spy disappeared.

"Let go Sasuke!" Naruto called out while trying to get out of Sasuke's tight grip. "Hn, we're here dobe." He replied. "Ok, so open the letter!" Naruto said. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Ugh! Stop saying that!" Naruto called out in frustration. "Hn." Sasuke teased with a slight smirk forming on his features.

Sasuke then opened the letter, and read out loud.

" _To Naruto and Sasuke, by opening this letter you will be transported to another world, where there aren't shinobi, or people who use ninjutsu or genjutsu. I guess you could call them wizards, but oh well have a nice stay._

 _P.S_

 _You can't return unless you learn your lesson._

 _~Kakashi-sensei."_ Sasuke read. "THE HELL?!" Naruto questions. "Lesson?!" Sasuke questions as well.

As those 2 were flipping out about the letter, a blue light appeared from it, and they were slowly transporting to _that other world_ that Kakashi spoke of.

"What's happening?!" Naruto questions. "Naruto! Grab my hand, and pull out a kunai!" Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's hand as well as his katana. Naruto just nodded and repeated what Sasuke did, but pulled a kunai instead. After that they teleported to…A GUILD HALL?!

"Ugh, my head." Naruto said. "Mine too." A familiar voice said. "HUH?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" They questioned each other. "Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" He said. "I'm Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild!" The pinkette answered.

"Shut up dobe, you're way too loud." Sasuke said while rubbing his eyes and without realizing someone was under him. "N-Natsu-san." A voice came under Sasuke. "Oh crap!" Sasuke said while getting up and dusting himself off, and picking up the little girl. "I'm so sorry for falling on you!" Sasuke apologized. "I-It's ok, are you hurt?" She asked. "No, why?" He asked. "I can heal you with my sky magic." She said while gasping. "Oh my! Where are my manners, my name is Wendy Marvell, what's your name?" She asked nervously with a faint blush realizing he was carrying her. "Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you Wendy. What's sky magic by the way?" He asked. "I-It's my h-healing magic since I'm a d-dragon s-slayer." She replied shyly.

"Um, Sasuke I think she's getting a bit nervous, she looks pretty red." Naruto said. "Hn, I guess I'll put her down." Sasuke said. "You better." Natsu growled which made Sasuke smirk. "Hn, I guess we can stay like this." Sasuke said. "Oi teme! Put her down." Naruto said. "Jeez who ever this pink-haired guy is, he's just like you usuratonkachi." Sasuke chuckled.

Then a tick mark formed on Natsu's and Naruto's foreheads. "The name's Natsu, and if you're looking for a fight, then let's rumble. I'm all fired up!" Natsu called out. "Hn, like you could beat me." Sasuke said. "Is that a challenge?" Natsu asked. "Yeah sure." Sasuke said with his infamous smirk. "Sasuke, don't go picking fights, we're supposed to learn a lesson according to our perverted-sensei!" Naruto called out. "S-Sasuke-san, don't tell me you're going to fight while carrying me!" Wendy said with a nervous look. "Oh sorry Wendy." Sasuke said while putting her down, realizing she was just a little girl compared to him. "Wow, what level ninja are you?" Naruto asked. "Naruto she isn't a ninja, remember?" Sasuke said. "I-I'm a wizard from F-Fairy Tail, and so is N-Natsu-san. We're both dragon slayers, he's fire and I'm sky." She explained. "Oh." Naruto said in understanding.

"Let's go! Fire Dragon ROAAARR!" Natsu called out. "Fire-Style, FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke called out while flames came out of his mouth. "HE CAN USE SASUKE'S MOVES?!" Naruto said. "HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Wendy questioned. "The hell?! Stop copying me!" Natsu said. "It was me baka." Sasuke said while forming hand signs. "CHIDORI! ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!" He said. "Lightning Flame Dragon, IRON FIST!" Natsu called out. "Sasuke-san, Natsu-san stop!" Wendy called out. "RASENGAN!" Naruto called out while _trying_ to stop them.

"Naruto-san!" Wendy said. "Sky Dragon, ROARR!" She called out while all of their attacks vanished. "What the heck?! Are you all trying to lose an arm?!" She said while healing them. "Thanks Wen." Natsu said. "Yeah thanks Wendy-chan, believe it!" Naruto said. "Hn, thanks Wendy." Sasuke said which made her blush from all of their thanks. "I-It-s fine, now why don't we all get something to eat and go to my place since it's already pretty late out?" She suggested. "Hn, I think that sounds good." Sasuke said. "I guess I can agree with ya teme." Naruto sighed.

As the group of four finished their little quarrel they walked towards one of the many restaurants in Magnolia, that being 8 Island. Since Sasuke and Naruto didn't really know their way around they stood pretty close next to Natsu and Wendy so that they didn't get lost. Normally Sasuke and Naruto would just try and find their chakra and track them down, but in this case Natsu and Wendy didn't really have a strong amount of chakra, just a strong source of magic power.

"So where are we going again?" Asks Sasuke. "We're going to 8 Island duck-butt." Natsu replies. "Hn, ok flame-brain." Sasuke agrees. "Natsu-san be nice to Sasuke-san." Wendy said to the pinkette. "Fine." He mumbled. "So! Do they have ramen?!" Naruto asks excitedly. "They probably do loser." Sasuke answers. "H-Hey! I'm not a loser, believe it!" Naruto exclaims. "Sure." Sasuke replies sarcastically.

" _Dammit! We're supposed to be learning some kind of lesson from Kakashi-sensei, but all teme is doing is fighting with Natsu and me! At least he's being nice to Wendy-chan….but somehow I'm jealous of her."_ Naruto thought.

" _Man I have a feeling Wendy likes Sasuke a little too much. He can't just come here and steal what's mine! But of course Wendy wants me to be nice…I hope she notices my feelings though."_ Natsu thought while internally sighing.

"We're here!" Wendy cheers. "YAY!" Naruto and Natsu call out. "Hn, I hope they have onigiri." Sasuke said. "T-They should." Wendy said. Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable sounded, so he basically called her over and bent down to her level and poked her in her forehead. "W-What was that for?" She asked a little flushed. "Don't worry about it, I can tell you're nervous. So don't be. I mean most girls normally swoon over me and chase me down, but you're really nervous." He said. "S-Sorry." She apologized. "No need for apologizing Wendy, just relax, kay?" He asked to which she nodded with a small smile which he returned.

Later on after dinner….

"So what now Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Well we obviously haven't quite learned our lesson." Sasuke said. "W-Well I think I might know what's wrong." Naruto whispered with a small blush. "What is it then?" Sasuke asked. "W-Well you see….I've felt pretty different these past few days about you…a-and! I haven't really told anyone, nor do I know this feeling." Naruto said softly. "Love?" Sasuke asked. "I-I think so…" Naruto replied.

Sasuke ended up pinning Naruto to the wall while the rest were up ahead.

"Tell me Naruto, do you love me?" Sasuke asked. "I-I…do." Naruto whispered. "What was that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "I-I like you." Naruto spoke up a bit. "You what?" Sasuke teased. "I like you! I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha-." Naruto was then interrupted by Sasuke's lips. "Finally." Sasuke said in the kiss.

"Natsu-san, where is Sasuke-san and where's Naruto-san?" Wendy asked. Natsu then turned to look behind him and saw them making out. "Well those 2 are having a moment. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Natsu said with a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. "S-So did I." Wendy said. "Well I like you a lot Wendy, and I don't think you've realized it yet. I'm also jealous that you're spending time with Sasuke instead of me." Natsu admitted. "Y-You like me back?" Wendy asked. "Back?" Natsu questioned. "W-Well I've liked you for so long, and I thought you probably just thought of me as your little sister instead of a lover. B-But I'm glad you feel the same way." She said with a bright blush. "Then you won't mind if I do this, right?" He said while lifting her up for a kiss since she was so short. She blushed even more but returned the kiss, while Naruto and Sasuke continued with theirs.

"I guess they can go back now." Kakashi whispered in a satisfied tone while closing his book about Yaoi.

 **Author's note: Weeeelllll that took a while to finish! I hope you all enjoyed this crossover, a bit surprising eh? Comment if you want more NaruSasu stuff! I love that ship so much! (Maybe even more than NaWen O_O). But I apologize for the late updates I had at least 8 or 9 tests this week…..BUT good news! I have a few days off which could possibly mean DOUBLE UPDATES! YAAAY!**

 **But I might not just have this JUST as a NaWen Valentine's Day One-Shots special, so don't be surprised if there are more NaruSasu One-Shots.**

 **Also for those of you who like Naruto and the ship NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke) I recommend checking out this youtube channel called** **OXR Studios.** **They're cosplay videos that are hilarious and adorable, which includes the different Naruto characters and different scenarios that includes Sasuke being with Naruto or when Naruto characters get drunk, etc. But if I were you I'd check their channel out! Until then see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys welcome back to another One-Shot, for this one it'll be a NaruSasu related one, so no NaWen today. Sorry for those who wanted a NaWen One-Shot instead, but lately I've been into Naruto more since I finished Fairy Tail and I started Naruto a couple months ago. So yeah sorry, but I still hope you enjoy this One-Shot nonetheless!**

~A Valentine for Naruto~

It was a cold Valentine's Day, Naruto was on his own walking back to his apartment with his hands stuffed in his orange-colored pockets. He wore a sad expression seeing as yet another year passes by and he's still left alone on Valentine's Day, but he isn't the only one…..

"Valentine's Day, huh? I wonder if I'll get one this year." Naruto spoke softly while looking up at the now snow-filled clouds.

Just then a familiar pinkette showed up as if she were looking for someone.

"Naruto!" She called out. "Oh hi Sakura-chan, what's wrong? _Oh boy she might ask me to be her Valentine!_ " Naruto said and thought. "Do you know where Sasuke-kun is? I've been looking all over for him." Sakura asked. Then his expression that was filled with happiness and hope dropped, reverting back to the one he had earlier. "Oh Sasuke? I haven't seen him, sorry." Naruto said. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SO USELESS!" She said while hitting him in the head and running off.

"Ouch! Why is she always so violent?!" Naruto questioned while rubbing the spot she hit. "Cause she's an obsessive fan-girl." With that said Naruto looked up and saw his familiar duck-butt friend and rival. "S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto questioned. "Hn, I was just passing by." Sasuke said while sticking his hand out to pull Naruto up. "T-Thanks. By the way Sakura-chan was looking for you, shouldn't you be with her since it's Valentine's Day?" Naruto asked. "I'd rather be alone." Sasuke said. " _That's right, he's never had one either. Unless he did while he was gone._ But teme it's Valentine's Day, you should be with someone you care deeply for, not lurking around Konoha on your own." Naruto told him. "I should be asking you the same usuratonkachi." Sasuke said with a smirk. "W-Well…I…d-don't have one, and to be honest I-I never did." Naruto admitted. "Hn, then I guess I'll be going." Sasuke said. "W-Wait!" Naruto called out while grabbing his hand. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto cheeks were dusted with a faint but visible shade of pink as he realized he was holding Sasuke's hand, but tried to shrug it off and ask his question.

"W-Would you l-like to come w-with me for some ramen? B-BUT JUST AS FRIENDS!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke hesitated and felt a sharp pain in his chest when Naruto said 'friends'. But he kept his emotionless face and spoke.

"Sure dobe." Sasuke replied. "Great then let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto said while still holding Sasuke's hand and running to Ichiraku's.

While running over there they stopped and started walking instead. They had an awkward silence, so Naruto decided to break it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started. "Hn?" Sasuke questioned. "Don't you think Sakura-chan would be upset if she saw me with you?" Naruto asked. "No. We're teammates, so she shouldn't overreact about it." Sasuke answered. "T-Teammates?" Naruto questioned as if he felt a sharp pain when that word came out of Sasuke's mouth. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked.

A shadow went over Naruto's eyes as he tried to reply to Sasuke's question without appearing upset.

"N-Nothing." Naruto said.

Sasuke then pinned Naruto to a nearby alley way wall and started questioning him.

"There's something up with you today, you're acting weirder than usual, so tell me. Or I'll use force." Sasuke said in a serious tone with a small smirk appearing on his features. "N-Nothing!" Naruto said while heat was rising to his cheeks. "Tell me Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear which sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "I-I'm just…nervous! Yeah! Is the ramen special good? Spicey? Sweet?" Naruto said while coming up with an excuse.

Sasuke then leans closer and grabs Naruto's chin lifting it up for direct eye-contact. This made the Uzumaki blush even more if possible and make the Uchiha's smirk widen.

"Clearly it isn't ramen, and Sakura isn't around for you to feel nervous. So tell me Naruto." Sasuke said in a demanding voice. "W-What are you s-saying?!" Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "Dobe you're clearly blushing, you're a stuttering mess and you got upset when I mentioned 'teammates'." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto to tell the truth. "No I didn't! I'm just upset that I'm always alone on Valentine's Day, and almost every other holiday!" Naruto said while tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Don't cry Naruto. If it makes you feel better I'll be your Valentine." Sasuke said while wiping away Naruto's tears with his thumb. "R-Really? But what if people see us?" Naruto asked. "And what if they see us, it won't matter." Sasuke reassured. "O-Ok Sasuke." Naruto agreed. "Now stop stuttering and let's go, the snow is getting thicker. And I'm pretty sure we're both hungry." Sasuke said with a smirk as he heard Naruto's stomach growl in agreement.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go then!" Naruto said while trying to get out of Sasuke's strong grip. "Um Sasuke? Aren't we go-" Naruto was then interrupted by Sasuke's lips. They were surprisingly warm which was pretty opposite from Sasuke's personality, but nonetheless Naruto kissed back, he could also feel Sasuke's smirk which made Naruto blush so much that it could rival his mom's hair color. It didn't last too long because they had to eat, but they were still happy and satisfied. "I'm glad this one wasn't an accident." Naruto said while sheepishly scratching his head. "Me too, but even those accidents felt good." Sasuke said while Naruto nodded with a small smile. "So, can we go now?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I guess we can." Sasuke sighed.

The 2 finally got there and ordered their usual bowls. Once they were finished and handed to them, she split their chopsticks and both said 'Itadakimasu' in sync. But not until their delicious meal was interrupted by 2 young but all familiar teenagers.

"Sasuke-kun~ why are you with this loser?!" Sakura asked. "N-Naruto-kun why a-are you w-with S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. "Oh we're-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth. "We're on a date." Sasuke said with a smirk. "NANI?!" They all questioned except for Sasuke. "B-But Sasuke-kun, h-how can you even go out with that ass!" Sakura screamed in fear. "Naruto-kun, i-isn't an ass!" Hinata exclaimed quietly. "Yeah he is! How do you even like him?! I can't stand being with him!" Sakura yelled back. "O-Oh yeah?! Well Sasuke-kun d-did so m-manu awful things, a-and you still like him?!" Hinata questioned.

Sasuke and Naruto were staring to get fed up with this so Naruto decided to yell at them, but Sasuke was first.

"Would both of you shut up! We're on a date and I don't give a damn if you like me or Naruto! So if you're not here to eat like everyone else, then leave and stop being a pain in everyone's ass! And never speak like that again about Naruto, cause he's mine!" Sasuke said with a growl while pulling Naruto close to him. Naruto just blushed at Sasuke's last comment, and right then and there they kissed again.

"I-I don't believe it!" Sakura and Hinata questioned as they ran off crying.

"Dattebayo!" Sasuke and Naruto said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry if this update is a little bit late, I had to write a book report for English class today, so yeah glad that's over with. Today I have another NaruSasu fanfic, again sorry to those of you who wanted a NaWen fanfic. But I hope you enjoy it!**

 **By the way I'm sort of going to base this off of a doujinshi I read, you can check it out it's called SD! Naruto –A NaruSasu Doujinshi. I watched it on youtube, but I think it should be on pinterest or tumblr.**

~His, and only his~

It was a sunny day out in Konoha's training grounds. A familiar duck-butt haired Uchiha was busy finishing up some of his shuriken training. That was until he heard the voice of who he calls 'Usuratonkachi'.

"Hey Sasuke!" He calls out to him. "What is it?" Sasuke said while turning around to see where his blonde-haired friend was. "I-I need some help." Naruto said. "Where are you?" Sasuke asked. "D-Down here." Naruto mumbled while Sasuke looked down. "What happened to you?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk. "I found a scroll…and accidently opened it." Naruto said with embarrassment visible in his voice. "Hn, you're such a loser." Sasuke said. "H-Hey! W-Where are you going?!" Naruto asked. "Home?" Sasuke said. "C-Can y-you take me with you!" Naruto said with a blush evident on his face. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Is that a yes or a-" Naruto was then interrupted by Sasuke's hand wrapping around his body.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Naruto asked. "Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke asked while holding Naruto in his hand. "Oi! Don't drop me teme!" Naruto called out, this made Sasuke smirk even wider. "Oh? What if I do this?" Sasuke said while letting go of Naruto. "Sasuke you jerk!" Naruto said while falling. Just a few seconds later in a swift motion Sasuke caught him in the palm of his hand. "Damn you!" Naruto shouted. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Sasuke said which made Naruto shut up. "See dobe I have the upper hand in this situation, one wrong move and you could be falling, crushed or dead." Sasuke said. "Fine I'll behave teme." Naruto muttered. "Hm? What was that usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked. "I said fine Sasuke!" Naruto said. "That's better." Sasuke said while walking towards his apartment.

The walk to Sasuke's house was pretty quiet since Naruto was afraid of what Sasuke might do to him if he didn't comply with him. Like Sasuke said "one wrong move and you could be falling, crushed or dead". Those words rang in Naruto's head, Sasuke could literately do anything to him, if Naruto tried to run he'd be caught in less than a second. If Naruto fell Sasuke could leave him or catch him, there are loads of things that could happen.

"Dobe you look worried." Sasuke said. "Huh?" Naruto questioned. "You didn't even notice that we got home." Sasuke said. "Oh, I was just lost in my thoughts." Naruto explained. "What were you thinking about? Me?" Sasuke smirked. "N-No! Why would I do that teme?!" Naruto questioned. "Oh I don't know. Maybe cause you said it out loud." Sasuke said which made Naruto flush in embarrassment. "U-Uh…" Naruto started. "Jeez stop stuttering, it's annoying." Sasuke said. "I can't help it!" Naruto retorted. "You can't help it? What kind of excuse is that?" Sasuke questioned. "Ugh! I can't even deal with you! Especially like this!" Naruto called out. "Oh? I think it's better this way." Sasuke said to Naruto. "For you! You have the upper hand, you can do whatever you want with me, heck you can even leave me somewhere and I won't be able to escape!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're giving me a headache usuratonkachi, I'm going to take a bath." Sasuke said while putting Naruto down and walking to his bathroom. "Hey! What about me!" Naruto exclaimed. This annoyed Sasuke even more to have to take care of him as well.

Sasuke then tried to ignore him but failed miserably. He gave in and walked to his kitchen and put the water on in his sink. Then he walked over to Naruto with a dark glare and picked him up.

"Oi! Stop doing that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shut up or I'll crush you to pieces loser." Sasuke said which made Naruto stop talking. Once Sasuke brought Naruto over he pulled out a bowl, filled it with warm water and put some soap in it.

"You'll use this, now stop bothering me." Sasuke said while walking back to his bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Jeez that baka." Naruto muttered while taking his clothes off and dropping them on the side of the sink. He then stepped into the warm water and began to clean himself up.

With a sigh of relief Sasuke then discarded his clothes and got in his bath. "Ahh, finally some peace and quiet." Sasuke breathed. "Sasuke! I need more water!" Naruto called out, this made Sasuke scowl since he just got in. "Hold on!" Sasuke called out while stepping out of his bath and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Sasuke then stepped out of his bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. When Sasuke got there he was greeted with a splash of water to his face.

"Jeez! Don't walk in the nude like that!" Naruto said when Sasuke arrived. "I told you I was going to take a bath!" Sasuke replied. "Any way, can get some hot water going?" Naruto asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied while grabbing the bowl and filling it up. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto called out. "What?" Sasuke questioned. "Don't just lift the bowl up without telling me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Relax you're not gonna fall." Sasuke said.

Later on after the 2 finally finished up their baths they sat down at Sasuke's table and had dinner.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto called out to him. "Hm?" Sasuke questioned. "Can I have some of that?" Naruto asked. Instead of a reply Sasuke handed Naruto a piece of his sushi with his chopsticks. Naruto then grabbed it and eyed Sasuke.

" _Wow! Sasuke's so big, I can literately see everything he does like this. And his lips look so soft and pink! I've kissed him before, but that was an accident…I wonder how it would feel for reals."_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke then got closer to Naruto. "Are you gonna eat that or not? If not then I'm taking it back." Sasuke said. "B-Back up! It's dangerous!" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you mean dangerous?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't reply, instead he planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Do you get it now?" Naruto asked to which Sasuke nodded.

After their awkward dinner Sasuke grabbed Naruto and made his way to his bedroom.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked. "I'm gonna watch a movie." Sasuke said while looking through his movies on Netflix. "Oh." Naruto replied. "You can watch if you want." Sasuke said while sitting down with Naruto on his lap. "Ok." Naruto agreed and got comfortable on Sasuke's lap.

Half way through the movie Sasuke heard soft snores.

"He's out already?" Sasuke questioned while looking at Naruto's sleeping figure. "I guess he's had a long day…I just hope he stays like this." Sasuke said to himself softly while adjusting his position so that he would be laying down with Naruto beside him. Sasuke then felt uncomfortable, so he pulled Naruto to his chest and hugged him tightly, but not too tight so he wouldn't wake him up. "Good night Naruto." Sasuke said with a soft smile and planting a soft kiss on his head.

 **Author's note: Well guys that's it for today, sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy with school since test week is coming up. But I thought I'd update nonetheless so I hope you liked this one. Again I would check out the doujinshi as well since it was pretty good, but other than that for those of you who have seen the doujinshi I hope you liked this just as much as the original. Anyway I'll see you all in the next one~**


	5. AN, ON HOLD

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for not updating lately, my computer isn't working right now, so I just wanted to let you guys know about a few things.

I'm not discontinuing my stories; I'm just going to be less active on here and more so on wattpad.

I know I haven't updated Mystic High School 2 in sooooo long, truth be told I've been losing interest in writing that book. But I'll still try to finish it.

What about the NaruSasu and NaWen Valentine's Day One-Shots? I know I screwed up and was supposed to do at least 14 of them in February, but I couldn't! But! I won't give up cause that's my ninja way, believe it! Jk. I will finish them but little by little, kay? Cause I really enjoy writing them. Although you shouldn't be surprised if there are more NaruSasu ones there and possibly some Deidera and Sasori. I swear those 2 ships are goals! But sadly they never sailed T°T

I also can't update so much cause I have school, and it's really hectic and gets extremely stressful at times, I just finished test week which is good, but it also means that I have to do better in the 3rd period because I have been slacking a bit in school and it's really affecting my grades since I want to go to VWO (a higher level in school, it's in the Dutch school system for those of you who don't know).

But don't worry lovelies a break is coming up real soon so I might be able to update; but not frequently since this isn't my computer. But! Don't worry I'll be getting a new computer this summer or maybe for my birthday, not sure.

I know most of you are probably thinking: "How come you can update on wattpad and not here." It's because wattpad allows you to update stories on your phone, the app for Fanfiction doesn't do that. Or you could be thinking: "Why not just transfer your stories to wattpad?" It isn't really that easy to do and I also want to focus more on my Natsu x Reader x Sasuke.

So don't worry guys I'll be back to updating frequently once I get a new computer and that'll be around May or June or July gomen! But I'll continue writing my stories on here in the middle of April to the beginning of May since I have a break.

Another question you guys might have could also be: "Why are you not writing about NaWen as much anymore?" I've been into Naruto much more lately since that's the anime I'm currently watching, I mean don't get me wrong I still ship NaWen and love Fairy Tail. It's just that I now ship NaruSasu more and have had more of a liking towards Naruto more than Fairy Tail. Again sorry for those of you who probably expected more updates related to NaWen as the pairing.

So when is another update expected? Possibly this month, no promises! But more so in mid-April.

And one more thing thanks guys soooo much for 2k on E.N.D and Natsu! I don't know if I said it yet, but thank you guys soooo much! And thank you all as well for all the support on my other stories too. Never in a million years did I think that people would ever read my fanfics.

And thank you for understanding, I know and believe it or not I feel the same too that everyone HATES when you think someone's gonna update and in the end it's just an author's note. I really hate when that happens when I read a story, but you have to understand from an author's perspective they're probably going through some stuff, are extremely busy with work or school or just lost inspiration for writing. So it would make me happy and less guilty if you guys understand, but again this isn't the E.N.D (get it XD *snickers*), I will update real soon, until then sayonara minna!


End file.
